wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
SummerSlam 2017
SummerSlam (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on August 20, 2017, at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. It was the thirtieth event under the SummerSlam chronology. Event summary Jason Jordan & The Hardy Boyz vs The Miz & The Miztourage After weeks of hurling insults while feeling insulted (primarily by Raw General Manager Kurt Angle), The Miz and his Miztourage found some satisfaction inside the sold-out Barclays Center with a victory over the dynamic squadron of The Hardy Boyz & Jason Jordan at SummerSlam Kickoff. Jordan, whom Miz had singled out over the past handful of weeks after it was revealed he was Angle’s son, came into this match with Matt and Jeff as his partners, and with a ton to prove to The Miz, Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas and the WWE Universe. He and The Hardys started out strong, using their unique blends of offense to keep Miz and his men reeling. However, as the match progressed, The A-Lister and his co-stars neutralized Jeff after The Miztourage swatted The Charismatic Enigma off the top rope while the referee was distracted trying to restore order. Following a clutch tag-in, Matt managed to get his team back on track with a flurry of offense, then tagged in the fresh Jordan after he and Miz began going back and forth. Jordan went on a suplex marathon and appeared to be closing in on the victory before bedlam broke out, allowing The Miz to blindly tag into the match. Catching Jordan unaware as the gold-blooded Superstar was going for a suplex, The A-Lister connected with a devastating Skull-Crushing Finale to get an “awesome” win on the 30th anniversary of SummerSlam – and some satisfaction against Jordan’s father for not putting Miz in an Intercontinental Title defense at The Biggest Event of the Summer. Naomi vs Natalya Natalya took to calling herself the “Glowstopper” on social media ahead of The Biggest Party of The Summer. At SummerSlam, she proved that nickname was no joke, as the third-generation Superstar defeated Naomi to capture the SmackDown Women’s Championship. The challenger wasted no time going after the champion, greeting Naomi with a slap to the face. Natalya was ruthless in her attack, targeting her rival’s knee to perhaps soften it up for her patented Sharpshooter. Despite her challenger’s persistence, Naomi fought back, creating separation with a Russian leg sweep off the middle rope. The champion fashioned more distance with her patented kicks before nearly trapping Natalya in a vicious submission, but The Queen of Harts slipped out and locked on the Sharpshooter. Naomi survived the first Sharpshooter and attempted a split-legged moonsault. Unfortunately for the champion, landing stomach-first across the knees of her challenger gave Natalya the opening to once again cinch in the excruciating Sharpshooter in the center of the ring, leaving Naomi with no choice but to submit. Natalya rubbed her victory in the former champion’s face, kissing the SmackDown Women’s Championship and holding it high above her head for the sold-out Barclays Center crowd to see. However, Natalya’s time to celebrate won’t last long. Not only will she have to contend with Naomi, but also Carmella, who still holds the Money in the Bank contract and can challenge for the title at any time. Natalya’s win saw the start of her first title reign in six years, but with a stacked Women’s division on SmackDown LIVE, will The Queen of Harts’ rule be a long one? Alexa Bliss vs Sasha Banks Is a Boss greater than a “Goddess”? Opinions vary among the experts, but at SummerSlam 2017, Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss all the same, knocking her off the pedestal of the Raw’s Women’s division to win her fourth title. That’s no small amount of vindication for Banks, who had twice defended a title in Brooklyn’s Barclays Center and twice came up short. It may also be considered a precipitous fall for Bliss, who made history as the first Superstar to win both brands’ Women’s Titles, and managed to keep Banks from dethroning her only a couple of months earlier. It seemed, initially, that this would be yet another showcase for Five Feet of Fury, as Bliss decked the challenger with a right hand to the face, wrapped her up in a chinlock on the turnbuckle and executed the one-two punch of double knees and a moonsault. Banks’ persistence led to no small irritation on the champion’s part, and Alexa only kept just enough on the right side of the rules in her attempt to wear down The Boss. Yet, Sasha slowly battled her way back, finally cutting the champion short by way of an Alabama Slam into the turnbuckle. Banks went to work on a corner-bound Bliss with an avalanche of knees to the sternum and a Bank Statement, though Bliss narrowly managed to reach the ropes to break the hold. Sensing her title reign slipping away, Bliss went dirty, yanking the ring skirt out from under Banks’ feet as she exited the ring and sending the challenger sprawling to the outside. Moments later, she hauled Sasha out of the ring outright, leaving The Boss to suffer a landing similar to the one that took Sasha’s friend Bayley out of title contention with an injured shoulder a few weeks ago. Banks narrowly managed to escape a count-out, and Bliss made her pay dearly for it, attacking the shoulder and landing a Twisted Bliss that still only earned her a two-and-a-half count. An epic temper tantrum ensued, yet Bliss still held the narrowest of advantages, exploiting the injured shoulder to break up a Bank Statement. The Boss responded by locking her in a second one, using the full scope of her strength to keep Bliss a fingertip away from the ropes — a distance, as it turns out, that was enough to make Bliss finally submit, bringing her title reign to an end. The now-former champion was left to slink away in shock, while a drained Banks simply stayed in the ring for a moment to savor the win. It was a long, hard, occasionally impossible road, but give this to her: She made it back to the mountaintop, and there’s definitely one person who’ll have a hug waiting for her. Results * Six-man tag team match: The Miz and The Miztourage (Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel) (with Maryse) defeated The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy) and Jason Jordan * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Natalya defeated Naomi © by submission * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss © by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso, Dasha Fuentes, & Kayla Braxton * Pre-show panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 131_SS_08202017ej_1573--ba0b111ada781a3056ce5dacacf58ec9.jpg 132_SS_08202017jg_2669--af8033cf42f4d6da52418ae3f8b64f52.jpg 133_SS_08202017rf_3179--0a94931d0c1c78294ee7371bc1a6b9c5.jpg 134_SS_08202017rf_3190--eb8ae9b95c4c5176f114fe55c54c0937.jpg 135_SS_08202017ej_1660--3ba7b7af32716380a0fb81dd85a65ce7.jpg 136_SS_08202017rf_3207--dd04bd38d7ecd9871383b6b5f6f9a0ff.jpg 137_SS_08202017jg_2733--f6b5f2e1b4b46ae07fe1d602f1a0496f.jpg 138_SS_08202017jg_2742--f5b5670fc476cb0e93cd265de594ffe9.jpg 139_SS_08202017ej_1734--ca1bbc8597d4c725ff2b4fb2c99add3f.jpg 140_SS_08202017jg_2751--f629a36c1876c4b2b653cf439c9564e2.jpg 141_SS_08202017jg_2755--ee5ac26be1f46aaef4e48f3f56adc6f9.jpg 142_SS_08202017jg_2759--e68f5e5446afd0fc2acb8072fbc43caa.jpg 143_SS_08202017jg_2767--23241550cf22932fa933032bd5ac10aa.jpg 144_SS_08202017rf_2976--4d46db9fc1661bfc81bb7228bb8abe91.jpg 145_SS_08202017jg_2771--6ba98ad7aed4ee565403079a7abbbfc0.jpg 146_SS_08202017ej_1773--8c8ad62cfad283ac8f0af46e6cf5cb71.jpg 147_SS_08202017rf_3260--aa3266ac7b93a68787f2a125fc1d5010.jpg 148_SS_08202017ej_1800--ff3af60f60e69c05a52493c6ca36a15b.jpg 149_SS_08202017ej_1803--431d18fa2f35cf6f1123345ad06bbee1.jpg 150_SS_08202017rf_3296--830fef939cef3c116e21841ddea4cb5c.jpg 151_SS_08202017rf_3324--636b8aad394559e910d54b2e150b403e.jpg 152_SS_08202017rf_3362--24345f6606b14b24a1a370e81800b067.jpg 153_SS_08202017ej_1913--adefdc54043ffdea769693e00e9e3354.jpg 214_SS_08202017jg_5011--639dfd0b37a526a514b72e69d5a31fec.jpg 215_SS_08202017rf_4334--1e666667683cfc887764ce2981858b61.jpg 216_SS_08202017jg_4899--272ad0fddd9b3343c8ec018b8cdd3421.jpg 217_SS_08202017rf_4593--b1220d8e480a16271dfc568b5f714e02.jpg 218_SS_08202017rf_4599--bc7a15f42166171291c71c8007eec009.jpg 219_SS_08202017rf_4605--e3ab873035246c1d9f876137b6b5e937.jpg 220_SS_08202017ej_2633--9df106de5f2acfa71a5d16f5d371e210.jpg 221_SS_08202017rf_4618--1f8a0adafe2724afd373944deea678b0.jpg 222_SS_08202017ej_2652--f9ac1242e9c942cf3a89d2eb6b24f9b3.jpg 223_SS_08202017rf_4389--b5f92ce8f523b674592122642571cfce.jpg 224_SS_08202017rf_4396--b61bdea178d89b63e1c854c4f68c4ec1.jpg 225_SS_08202017jg_4916--a5791674b98eddcd7d81c232aaeff26d.jpg 226_SS_08202017jg_4918--ed5c11acf5c0c91787abd5a640741843.jpg 227_SS_08202017ej_2687--cef8bfe52a4fbc16064dd92dfab817f3.jpg 228_SS_08202017rf_4633--d89b32f497a037be2e80ef5cd412bb80.jpg 229_SS_08202017rf_4640--a8e4852e732e3412c9b549146626f5a7.jpg 230_SS_08202017ej_2702--f71e9bd55932c3816cce85e05751f074.jpg 231_SS_08202017jg_4927--97297d34e3233a7ebbdebb8920967207.jpg 232_SS_08202017rf_4656--12c3b8aea2dc88249a74dafa318fc2af.jpg 233_SS_08202017rf_4664--18aff298df172f016c58832aaae4f160.jpg 234_SS_08202017rf_4675--0db5102b0c5546dfb94ba90b0c65c239.jpg 235_SS_08202017rf_4684--9da7090126cf6c783fb52cc09e7f3428.jpg 236_SS_08202017jg_4936--83575370af2dcb52b70a0420911ad0a4.jpg 237_SS_08202017rf_4694--548265308caf2616ee709827c47c3f1d.jpg 238_SS_08202017rf_4718--0d801575f3480ebb6282d21cfc90d964.jpg 239_SS_08202017rf_4721--d676fc1d7a3a8fe9d8b520b0e99d398b.jpg 240_SS_08202017jg_4941--f9fdf03d77bf56f4ae45298b79c8afa1.jpg 241_SS_08202017rf_4733--dac4b80ba24cbf361fbc7595d90ee07e.jpg 242_SS_08202017jg_4942--0a6d47dd388c56f070401004c63033f0.jpg 243_SS_08202017rf_4459--b8ad8c48456124ad8f8956d56f79e915.jpg 244_SS_08202017ej_2756--ade000820cd6519678f0c9f49a3f1efb.jpg 245_SS_08202017jg_4953--3bc74a30c8728560a71d1bc8f1df9a93.jpg 246_SS_08202017rf_4757--b27b287e15879efb261a0057dc0c7b70.jpg 247_SS_08202017rf_4771--c26034ca7209c03404221bf976c288c7.jpg 249_SS_08202017rf_4793--275565b861649462790a276b06a6cd2a.jpg 250_SS_08202017rf_4812--fc65c23f89d37cdc57337d60f6a7fb02.jpg 251_SS_08202017jg_4961--b72d4e3e4d427da3cceb9cdac3cc5807.jpg sasha-banks-championne-raw-1000x600.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Maryse Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Sasha Banks Category:JoJo Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Renee Young Category:Lita